¿ME PERDONARAS POR LA MAÑANA?
by JanDi Uckerman
Summary: un one shot algo triste, espero que sean buenos y no me regañen... emma le deja algo a regina que jamas olvidara


un one shot

espero que lo disfruten

acepto todo tipo de comentarios

los personajes no me pertenecen

¿ME PERDONARAS POR LA MAÑANA?

Emma estaba sentada en el único diner que había en todo Storybrooke, bebía una taza de café, a su lado izquierdo una carta de Boston, disfrutaba de esa taza de café y miraba a todo el pueblo con nostalgia…

En la noche, Emma abrió la puerta del diner y dejo ahí varios presentes para las personas que marcaron su vida de una manera ejemplar, saliendo de Storybrooke al poco tiempo, si bien ya no podía negar que por su culpa las cosas cambiaron para mal para ella, antes de salir de pueblo con una mochila en la espalda, miro las luces de su hogar y comenzó a toser, de su boca salía sangre, retomando así su camino…

Al día siguiente los habitantes de Storybrooke hicieron su parada diaria a la cafetería Granny's en donde la abuelita abrió seguida de todos, cada uno había recibido durante la noche una nota donde se pedía que se reunieran con urgencia en el diner, cosa que hicieron creyendo que era un nuevo enemigo…

Cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver un montón de regalos con el nombre de cada uno, granny fue la que puso en orden, pero no pudo evitar que cada uno tomara su regalo…

-uno a uno los iremos abriendo*seria*

Ruby negó y leyó la nota que encontró…

-estos regalos son una muestra de agradecimiento por todo lo que han hecho por mí, así que antes de todo pido que Regina abra al último el suyo, ya diré mis razones….

El primero en abrirlo fue neal, eran peluches pequeños con cada uno de los miembros del pueblo como vivían en el bosque encantado, el segundo fue Henry, se sorprendió al ver las llaves de un coche, así uno a uno fu abriendo los regalos, hasta que toco el turno de Regina, ella lo abrió y su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar una cadena y unos aretes…

-Regina este regalo te lo doy por adelantado a tu cumpleaños, de hecho al cumpleaños de todos, pero más al tuyo, según investigue es el próximo mes, si no me fallan los cálculos, quería darte la sorpresa pero paso lo que paso y ya no pude dártelos, Henry esas llaves son de mi bicho, como lo llama tu madre, cuídalo, paso de neal a mí y de mi a ti, con cariño Emma*terminando*

Todos se sorprendieron, mas Regina, pero nadie dijo nada y dio por sentado eso, durante los días siguientes nadie usaba los regalos de Emma, hasta pasando dos meses que fue cuando los empezaron a usar, Henry iba en coche a la escuela, Ruby corría todas las mañanas con su nuevo iPod, la abuelita veía toda la cafetería con su nuevo equipo de vigilancia y su iPad, Snow tenía una nueva casa, David tenía una espada nueva y un auto nuevo, neal feliz con sus peluches, leroy con su cantimplora para el tequila, Regina usando las joyas que le regalo, así cada uno usaba las cosas regaladas por Emma…

Pasaron 5 meses más y no sabían nada de Emma, cosa que le empezó a preocupar a todos, lo que no pensaron es que Emma estaba en el hospital de cancerología en Boston, su maravillosa cabellera rubia ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba una cabeza calva, sus sexy senos habían desaparecido, en su lugar marcas de cirugías, su bien formado cuerpo estaba desaparecido, estaba delgada…

En Storybrooke todos los habitantes se habían puesto como misión saber el paradero de Emma swan, pero nadie encontraba nada, Emma cada día empeoraba en el hospital, adelgazaba mucho, la leucemia estaba ganando la batalla, afortunadamente había hecho amistad con las enfermeras, su delgado brazo se estiro y tomo una foto, en ella estaba Regina a su derecha, en medio Henry y a la izquierda estaba ella, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla…

Se habían reunido todos, ninguno tenía pista alguna sobre el paradero de Emma, ni siquiera Gold que tan bueno era para eso, habían pasado unos días y nadie había tenido éxito, solo faltaba belle, la vieron entrar y Gold corrió a abrazarla, belle tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y lentamente se separó de el para caminar al centro de la cafetería, con dificultad hablo…

-encontré a Emma*triste*

-¿Dónde está?*preocupado*

-en un hospital en Boston*llorando*

-¿ma está bien?*preocupado*

Belle miro a Henry, a Regina, a los charming y por ultimo a todos….

-está en un hospital de cancerología en Boston*soltando el llanto*

-¿cancerología? ¿Qué es eso?*confundido*

Henry carraspeo y hablo…

- El cáncer es una enfermedad provocada por un grupo de células que se multiplican sin control y de manera autónoma, invadiendo localmente y a distancia otros tejidos. En general, tiende a llevar a la muerte a la persona afectada, si no se trata adecuadamente, por lo tanto cancerología es el estudio del cáncer*triste*

Se invadió un silencio temeroso…

-belle ¿qué clase de cáncer tiene mi ma?*limpiándose las lágrimas*

-leucemia*triste*

- es un grupo de enfermedades malignas de la médula ósea*sentándose*

-Henry ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?*sorprendida*

-en este mundo es común esas enfermedades, la magia no ayuda aquí*triste*

Belle lloro más, cuando se abre la puerta del lugar…

-busco a belle Gold*mirando a todos*

-soy yo*sonriendo*

-usted es la señorita que hablo ayer*mirándola*

-si soy yo*limpiándose*

-soy la enfermera que cuida a Emma, ella me dio esto para usted*entregándole un libro*

Belle tomo el libro…

-¿el amor verdadero existe?*susurrando*

La enfermera le sonrió y belle abrazo el libro…

-Regina Mills*mirando a todos*

-soy yo*abriéndose paso*

La enfermera le sonrió y le entrego un paquete, Regina lo tomo y abrió enfrente de ella, lo que vio la dejo sin palabras, era la chaqueta de cuero de Emma…

-Emma dice que tu entenderías lo siguiente: "una salvadora necesita una capa roja"*mirándola*

Regina sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas…

-antes de irme, ¿puede ponerse esa chaqueta?*sonriendo*

-claro*poniéndosela*

Regina se puso la chamarra y la enfermera le tomo una foto, para después se despedirse, la reina se quitó la chaqueta y sintió algo en uno de los bolsillos, lo saco con cuidado…

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Eso decía la nota de papel, al reverso la enfermera le había puesto la dirección del hospital, Regina lo apretó contra su pecho…

Dos días después Regina caminaba por el largo pasillo del hospital, atrás de ella estaba Snow, David y Henry, todos miraban a los lados por si veían a la enfermera que fue hace dos días, cuando es Henry quien la ve…

-es ella*señalándola*

Regina regresa sobre sus pasos y entra a otro pasillo, la enfermera los ve y les sonríe…

-así que han venido a ver a Emma*sonriendo*

-si*sonriéndole*

-me alegra, la pobre ya no le queda mucho tiempo, síganme*dándoles la espalda*

Todos estaban en silencio y la siguieron, la enfermera los guio a un cuarto y les abrió la puerta, cuando entraron, Snow se llevó la mano a la boca sorprendida, mientras las lágrimas caían…

Emma tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno, estaba calva y casi en los huesos, Emma los miro y agacho la mirada, Regina se acercó con lentitud…

-¿Emma?*aturdida*

Emma giro el rostro, no podía verla después de lo que le hizo…

-Emma mírame*triste*

Emma seguía mirando la ventana, a pesar de que las lágrimas caían por su mejilla, Regina vio eso a través del reflejo en la ventana y tomo con delicadeza su barbilla, haciendo que la mirara, para después gentilmente secar sus lágrimas con sus pulgares…

Henry se acercó y la abrazo, mientras que Regina tomo su delgada mano y le dio un apretón…

-hey chico*susurrando débilmente*

-hola ma*sonriéndole*

Emma le revolvió el cabello, Henry sintió la diferencia de inmediato y de sus ojos lagrimas caían, Regina trato de ahogar el llanto que cada momento era as fuerte…los charming se acercaron y cada uno se acostó a lado de Emma, dejando a Henry sentado en la cama, ya que Snow doblo las rodillas dejando más espacio, Regina se sentó en una silla, sin soltar la mano de Emma, siendo Emma quien la soltara y tomando un trozo de papel escribió, para después dejarlo en la mano de Regina, dándole un ligero apretón, al poco rato la mano de Emma cayo aun costado, los aparatos sonaron, rápidamente los médicos se acercaron…

-hora de la muerte 19:20 p.m.

-¡noooo ma!*gritando*

Henry lloro desconsolado, mientras los charming se abrazaban llorando, Regina que abrazo a Henry aun apretaba ese papel en su mano…

Cuando llegaron a Storybrooke iban en una carroza fúnebre, pasaron por Granny's, mientras los otros los veían y corrían hacia la alcaldía, que era a donde se dirigían, David abrió la parte de atrás y rápidamente le ayudaron robín, Hooke y Archie, Snow salió abrazada de Regina, junto a Henry, ambos venían desconsolados y el pueblo comprendió…

Estaban a dentro velando el cuerpo de Emma, David estaba en el ataúd, llorando, en medio Snow semi acostada, de la misma manera que su esposo, Henry no dejaba de llorar y era abrazado por Gold y belle…

Regina estaba en una esquina llorando, recordó que en su mano había un papel, entregado por Emma antes de irse…lo desdoblo y leyó

¿Me perdonaras por la mañana?

Regina miro en donde estaba y sonrió tristemente…

Fin


End file.
